Special
by Gleekgirl22
Summary: just a little fluffy fic about how rafe makes Paige feel special my little attempt at humor. rated t because i think it is.


Special 13:16

Paige POV

"Please don't leave me!," I said desperately.

"Sorry babe but I found somebody else and she's smoking you were a good run babe , later." He said in a tone that made it seem like I meant nothing to him.

he then turned and walked away from me off to go see his new girl.

I ran back to bakugan interspace as fast as I could, tears streaming down my cheeks.

As soon as I got there I went in and he was already there waiting for me.

"Paige what happened?" Rafe asked, concerned

a fresh wave of tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh Paige," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

He held me as I cried, gently wiping the tears from my cheeks and rubbing my back soothingly, and waited for me to speak.

Finally my tears slowed and I wasn't bawling anymore. I croaked out" he found someone else who. He said I was a good run. I'm so stupid how could I think anyone would like me." 

Rafe POV

I felt anger swell up in me at his words. How could anyone be so cruel and especially to someone as special as her? I hated him for making her feel so worthless when in truth she was the most amazing person I had ever met! "Rafe?" I heard the amazing girl in my arms ask. "Yes?" I replied "why are you always here for me. You could've been at the movies with the others right now but instead you were here with me trying to help. I don't deserve you." She said sadly. "Paige do you really think that?" I asked sadly. She looked at me with confused eyes. I sighed and continued" Do you honestly think that you don't deserve me that nobody could ever like you?" I asked

Rafe what are you saying?" Paige I'm saying that your amazing! I can't believe you don't see it your strong smart kind talented beautiful and so many other things Paige how could you think anything otherwise?" I was beginning to feel frustrated. If possible Paige's eyes got even sadder and she whispered" your just saying that to make me feel better you don't mean it I know you don't." suddenly those words triggered something inside of me. I had to show here how much I cared about her. I pressed my lips against hers roughly desperate to show her how much she was to me I put as much passion as I could into the kiss. I was surprised when she kissed me back and moved her hands around my neck and mine to her waist.

Paige POV

As soon as he pressed his lips against mine a million different thoughts were running around my mind. Confusion happiness anger and passion. I realized I wasn't responding and immediately gave into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was incredibly happy h=when his moved to my waist his lips were so gentle and warm even in his rough kiss. Our lips moved together in sync and molded together perfectly. Far too soon we had to pull away for air.

Rafe POV

I was panting and gasping for air but it was worth it for such an amazing kiss. I pressed m forehead against hers and stared into her eyes as she did the same. "Now do you understand how special you are Paige?" I asked softly. She grinned and replied, " yes because you make me feel special." I sighed happily" as I watched her eyes flutter close I kissed each lid before cradling her in my arms again and falling asleep.

Dan POV

i walked in to bakugan interspace with Marucho and Shun. "Marucho why did we have to get up so earlier this time to work on bakugan interspace?" I asked tiredly. "Because Dan we have to get started early if we want to accomplish anything today." Marucho said in his usual eager voice."Yeah yeah whatever I replied as we walked in to our headquarters. "AHHHHHH," I screamed the moment I walked in as I got the shock of my life as I saw rafe and Paige sleep cuddling on our couch. Shun quickly covered my mouth with his hand to stop my screaming. "stop screaming Dan you'll wake them up," shun said in hid usual monotone. "yeah but look at what their doing!" I argued" You didn't let me finish stop screaming and start taking pictures for blackmail." Shun said with a grin. I smirked and pulled out my phone and started taking pictures once I was done we all decided to go get breakfast while I sent everyone I knew the pictures.

END

i know sucky ending I really can't do humor. Reviews make me smile! :) (that was a hint review please)


End file.
